Bludgers and Broomsticks
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Sirius is feeling frisky, he goes off to find James. What will happen next? Read to find out!


I present to you, my very first Sirius and James fic. Normally I wouldn't go for this pairing, but just something about them is just….exciting and I simply wrote this fic. Not sure how many chapters there will be, but here's the first part. Please enjoy and review!

"Hey Lily, have you seen James anywhere?"Sirius asked, stepping over to the couch. "I haven't seen him since lunch he might be at the quidditch pitch"Lily answered looking up from her book. "I'll go check, I just need to get something first"Sirius muttered, wandering back towards the Boys dormitory. "Perfect"Sirius breathed, snatching the piece of parchment off the side table by his four-poster bed. He fetched his wand out of his back pocket and held it against the folded parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"he murmured, as red ink and lettering began to appear. "Where are you, Potter"Sirius whispered, unfolding the map to see a miniature version of the quidditch field. "He's in the locker room, perfect"Sirius smirked, looking down at the map. "Bloody Hell I wish I was allowed to apparate inside the grounds"he cursed stuffing the map into his pocket. He raised his wand up over his head. "Accio invisibility cloak!"he cried, suddenly having the cloak fly to him. "Now I'm off"he said to himself, walking back down to the common room, clutching the cloak under his arm. "Have fun Sirius and don't be so rough on James"Lily called teasingly after him. "I'll be a good boy!"he called back, slipping past the Fat Lady.

Sirius made his way through the quidditch pitch, and into the locker room. "I wonder if he's in the shower"Sirius thought to himself, walking through the room towards the back. Sirius slowly snuck into the back room, smiling to himself when he heard the faint sound of running water. Stopping just outside the wall surrounding the showers, Sirius began to undress. He pulled his shirt off over his head and then bent over to unzip his jeans. Freeing himself completely of his jeans and boxers, Sirius stretched his body. "Time to go play with my seeker"he smirked stepping around the wall. The sight of James standing under the spray of water, surrounded by steam and running his hands over his nude body made Sirius instantly grow hard.

"Mind if I join you?"Sirius said seductively, stepping up behind James under the spray of warm water. James reached over his shoulders and cupped his hand against Sirius' face. "I thought you'd never ask, love"James smiled, leaning back against Sirius' chest. "I almost forgot how impressive you were when you're aroused"James smirked, feeling Sirius' hardness rub against the back of his thigh. Sirius ran his hands down and back up James' sides. James moaned when Sirius' hand cupped between his legs, over his shaft. "You're so hard, love"Sirius purred against James' neck. James arched his back as Sirius ran his hand down his hardening shaft. "You like this?"Sirius murmured, nipping the back of James' neck. "Yes"James moaned. Sirius slowly ran his hand up and down James' hard shaft. Sirius continued to stroke James' member, as he used his free arm to wrap around James' waist. "Ready for me Prongs?"Sirius murmured by his ear. James didn't speak, he simply nudged backside against Sirius' groin.

"I'll take that as a yes"Sirius smirked, aligning himself behind James. Sirius quickly thrust deep into James' tight heat, slowly pulling out half way and then thrust back in. "Bloody hell Pads"James moaned, as Sirius drove in deeper. "Sirius…please"James begged, reminding Sirius of his "problem" between his legs. "Of course love, I wouldn't dare to forget"Sirius smiled, quickening his strokes on James' still-hard shaft. "Mmmm…."James moaned, feeling Sirius soft hand slide back and forth on him. "Go faster, love"James pleaded, pushing himself down onto Sirius' hard cock. Sirius began to thrust faster and deeper into James, feeling himself grow ever harder. "Ooh…Sirius!"James moaned, as he came over Sirius' hand. Sirius thrust deep into James one last time, crying out as he felt himself fill James. "That was bloody… brilliant love"James murmured, panting slightly. "Bloody hell yeah it was"Sirius agreed, slumping slightly over James' shoulders. "You sore?"he asked, caressing James. "If you're asking if I can go another round, you can bloody forget it Black"James smirked, wrapping his arms over his. "I'll let you top this time, love"Sirius smiled, nipping James' earlobe. "I'll think about it, love"James smiled, kissing Sirius' cheek. "Now let me finish my shower"he said.


End file.
